


What Are We?

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: This story picks up after Athena and Bobby's fight in 2x1.Enjoy!





	What Are We?

*2x1 After Bobby asks Athena to leave his apartment*

Bobby firmly shut the door to his bedroom after asking Athena to leave. Athena’s words had stung. He sat down on the edge of the bed and listened. Bobby heard her walking around then finally heard the front door open and close. Bobby sighed and stood up. He went back into the other room and locked the front door. Bobby pulled the leftovers Athena had left in the fridge and fixed a plate. He sat down at the table and thought about what just happened. Was Athena really ashamed of him? He was feeling betrayed. He trusted Athena with the whole truth, everything, about what happened in Minnesota and how he ended up in LA. Was this his fault? Would his past doom him from ever being happy in the present and future? “Now don’t be silly.” He told himself. “Athena wouldn’t do that… But she just did.” He shook his head trying to shake up his thoughts. He searched for another explanation. “Did she freak out because I suggested things were getting serious?” He thought. Bobby thought things were going extremely well between them. In the past few months they had gotten to know the people outside of the uniform. Emotionally they complimented each other. There was a strong foundation of trust and understanding that underlay their conversations. And there was no question, they had chemistry. Athena made him happy. He enjoyed her company when she was around and missed her when she was gone. For a few weeks now Bobby had felt a shift in their relationship. He caught himself thinking of what their future might look like. He was beyond trying to figure out how he felt about Athena; he knew how her felt. “Is this it?” He asked himself, “Are you in love, Bobby?” He nodded slowly and said to himself, “I am.” But with a pang he thought Athena apparently did feel the same.

On the drive home Athena played the conversation over in her head. She was mad at herself. She knew she had hurt Bobby. She knew she went too far. Why was she feeling so defensive? Why did she feel like an iron clad barrier had erected itself around her heart? She told him she wanted to protect them from the unkind eyes of reality, but mostly she was scared of getting hurt. Having been lectured from her mom about the divorce, Athena was feeling like a failure and was once again a disappointment in her mother’s eyes. Admitting their relationship was getting serious would make it possible for her to get hurt and so she was terrified to admit she might be falling in love with Bobby.

“Ha! You said it!!” The romantic voice said in her head.

“I said MIGHT.” Replied the reasonable one. And the back-and-forth began…

“I did think it.” Athena said out loud which effectively silenced her internal debate. “Much good it will do now. I might have just pushed Bobby away for good.” She said. That confession only darkened her mood.

Next shift at 118:  
Buck looked around to make sure no one was nearby then spoke to Chim, Eddie, and Hen as they restocked and cleaned the ambulance, “What do you think is up with Bobby? He’s been in such a mood lately.”  
Chim shrugged, “Beats me.”  
“He’s been annoyingly cheerful for weeks, and now this. Something is definitely going on.” Hen said lowly.

“You don’t think it’s us?” Eddie asked pausing to soak a sponge. 

“We saved a cat stuck in a tree and he barely smiled.” Hen replied, “It’s definitely something personal.”

“You don’t think he’s you know...” Buck looked around before mouthing the word “drinking”.

“No, No, No.” Chimney shook his head. “But maybe it’s some anniversary he’s dealing with.”

“I don’t think so Chim. We’ve seen those days.” Hen looked up from a bag, “This feels different.”  
They were all quietly working and thinking for a minute before Chimney supplied another explanation. “Guys, remember that dating profile he did months ago. Maybe he’s having woman problems.”

“Wait Bobby was on a dating site?” Eddie raised his eyebrows looking skeptical. He definitely wouldn’t have pegged Bobby as that type.

“Well he didn’t exactly have the best grasp of it.” Buck explained and then filled him in on that story while the others continued their work. When he finished telling Eddie about Bobby’s dating profile Buck addressed the group, “You know he’s been walking in with that swagger for weeks.” When they all stared, he elaborated, “That ‘I got laid’ swagger.”  
“He’s got a point.” Eddie conceded, “Wonder who the lucky lady is.”

“We are always sharing our problems, yet Bobby hasn’t said a peep. I’m a little offended he hasn’t told us.” Buck said handing up a box to Hen who replaced it on the rig.

“Maybe he’s not ready to share.” Eddie shrugged.

“Or maybe,” Buck look suspicious, “It is someone in the department and that’s why he hasn’t said anything. He doesn’t want to cause a scandal.”  
Hen scoffed, “You’ve been watching too many TV dramas...” As he voice trailed off, they all looked at her. she glanced between them, “What if it is someone we know and that’s why he’s being secretive.” 

“You just said…” Chimney started, but Hen interrupted, “Not this department.”

“Who do we all know, not in the LAFD, that could possibly be dating Bobby?” Buck asked earning incredulous looks from everyone else.

“You know sometimes you’re a little thick Buckaroo.” Chimney said. 

Hen’s mind was working quickly. Who could it possibly be… “Oh my God.” Realization dawned on her face. “Athena. Bobby is dating Athena.”

“What?” Chimney and Buck said together. Eddie just looked thoughtful.

“She’s also been acting weird for weeks. Last night we went out for our weekly girls’ night and she too was in a funky mood.”

“I think they’d be cute together.” Eddie admitted. He bent down and went back to wiping dry a wheel.

“Really?” Buck asked Hen. “Why would Bobby keep that a secret. Besides we see her constantly. They haven’t seemed any different.”

“That’s called being professional Buck. What do you expect? To catching them making out behind the fire truck?”

“Thanks for that mental image, Hen.” Chimney shook his head.

“I’ll wager 20 bucks.”

“Deal.” Buck said shaking Hen’s hand. “Chim? Eddie? Back me up”

“Nah, I’m good.” Eddie declined.

“Yeah, okay. I’m with Buck. It’s not Athena.” Chimney agreed, “But no one collects until one of them admits it or we find out it’s someone else.”

“Deal.” Hen shook his hand.

***  
They all turned around at the sound of her voice. The silence that filled the loft only increased Athena’s nerves. She knew the team was watching even if she was only focused on Bobby.

“Oh dang.” Eddie whispered as they watched Athena kiss Bobby right there in front of them.

“Ha!” Hen gloated. Not only did she just win the bet, but she was genuinely thrilled for her best friend.

Bobby smirked at their expressions. He knew the questions would come, but for now he was going to enjoy the moment. The look on their faces were priceless. He let himself relax as they sat around talking and goofing around. Now that Bobby knew he and Athena were good, he was relieved that his team was cool with him and Athena. He had been especially concerned about Hen’s reaction because of her close relationship with Athena, but she seemed the most excited about romance that had bloom between them. 

When dinner was just about ready Bobby called over the rail to the rest of the crew, “Family dinner!”  
The rest of the team traipsed up the stairs. Bobby noticed a few of them share looks when they spotted Athena sitting at his right. Once everyone was seated Bobby stood, “Before we eat. I got some news to share.” He glanced at Athena. “Athena and I are dating.” Instantly cheers erupted from around the table. The firefighters were so happy for their captain. “Alright, alright let’s eat.” He said jubilantly one the cheers had quieted. Dishes were passed around the table and everyone filled their plates with Bobby’s exquisite cooking.

A few nights later Bobby and Athena planned to spend the evening together. After his shift ended Bobby texted Athena and asked if she wanted him to pick up take out. Her reply was no. He then asked if she wanted him to cook. Again, she replied no. Before Bobby could formulate a replied she sent him another text informing him that she was taking him out for dinner. Bobby said he’d be ready in an hour and he’d pick her up then. Bobby went home and changed into a suit. Athena wore a deep green maxi dress, hoop earrings, and strappy heels. While they settled into their booth and ordered the conversation was light. They talked about mundane things that had happen in the time since they last were together.

Once their food had arrived Athena seized her moment. “Bobby,” She placed her fork down and looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I should not have said what I did about your past and I shouldn’t have ever used it against you.”

“Apology accepted.” Bobby took a sip of water, “I still don’t know why you got so defensive about going out to dinner.” He paused and gestured around, “I mean is this so bad?” 

Athena chuckled. “I was feeling a lot. I meant what I said about being the only divorced one in my family. It feels like I’ve failed….”

Bobby cut in, “It does not make you a failure.” He reached across the table and took her hand.

Athena squeezed his hand, “It’s made me seriously question my life and placed doubts in my head. What did I do wrong? What could I or should I have done? And how could I possibly disappoint my mother further.” Bobby eyed her warily, but she waved him off, “I don’t even want to go there tonight.” She took a breath and continued, “The point is I put my guard up to protect myself. I can see now that I was wrong to shut you out like that. I agree that this, us, feels serious and I don’t want to sabotage that out of fear. I trust you, I believe in us, and I’m ready to find out with the future holds.”

“How about next time we talk about it instead of lashing out at each other?” He asked.

“Yeah, Okay.” Athena nodded. 

With the air cleared they were in a better mood as dinner continued. They ordered a slice of chocolate cake for dessert.

“Well doesn’t this look good.” Athena commented when it was placed before them. They each took a spoonful and paused holding the spoons out.

“Cheers to four months of us.” Bobby look adoringly at her.

“Cheers, baby.” Athena clinked her spoon against her. She held his gaze until she lowered her spoon for more. Athena filled her spoon with another scoop of cake. She paused with her spoon halfway between the plate and her mouth. Bobby was adding a little ice cream to his spoon and didn’t notice she was gazing at him. “Bobby.” She said causing him to look at her, “I love you”. Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. She felt like the world had slowed down. She didn’t know what compelled her to say, but she didn’t regret it. 

If he hadn’t looked at her when she said his name Bobby, would have thought he imagined the words she had just spoken. Without missing a beat, he replied, “I love you too.” Bobby wasn’t at all fazed that Athena had sort of blurted it out. It was who they were. Living in the present, not waiting for a perfect moment to appear.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned on my first story that I've been writing Bobby/Athena stories for sometime, but just haven't posted any. I've written a little bit for almost every episode in season 2 and a couple of stories whose plots are not based in the show. If there's a particular scene or topic you want to see let me know and if I have something written for it I'll make sure I get it posted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
